Momiji vs Mitsukuni
by eXnay
Summary: Crossover:Fruits Basket & Host Club. Momiji and Mitsukuni are switched and get a feeling of life through one another's eyes. Don't like it? Then go write your own version!
1. A Little MixUp

Disclaimer: I don't own either Host Club or Fruits Basket. I just own this idea and the plot to this story.

**Chapter 1: A Little Mix-Up**

A limo pulled up to a semi-shabby building. Out of it, came six students all dressed in pretty fancy uniforms. Most of them wore a look of disgust, especially two of those people who looked almost identical. "Here?" one of them asked.

"Yes, well this is one of the only vacant places we could come up with in the area," a tall male with glasses explained.

"But this place looks gross!" complained the shortest of the group. "If Mori hadn't had to go out of the country to attend a funeral, I would so have him beat the hell out of you right now!"

"Oh, come on members!" a tall blonde said with an extremely loud voice. "We can make this place into a stunning palace if we wanted to!" As he said this part of the building collapsed causing the rest of the group to sweatdrop.

"Tamaki's somewhat correct," the male with glasses said. "We could make this into a nice place if we wanted to."

"Yes," said one of the twins. "But what would our customers think? You of all people, Kyoya, should understand the importance of having a nice place to take them to."

"You guys it's not so bad," announced the second shortest person of the group. As this person said this, more of the building collapsed.

"You were saying, Haruhi?" asked one of the twins.

Kyoya sighed. "It's hopeless. We need to find a new place but I don't know where."

"Well, anyways, why you think of one, we should be getting back to school," Haruhi said.

As the group was about to get back into the car, they noticed a guy with mixed colored hair of white and black on the back of a bicycle heading for them. "Watch out!" he yelled to them, but it was too late. The group was scattered on the floor.

"Haru! That's not the right way! Are you okay?" A short blonde said running towards the pile of bodies. He ended up tripping over one of the pinkish-haired twins (A/N: What is their hair color precisely? It's not exactly red nor pink. If anyone could give me a name for the color, I'd be eternally greatful.) and falling over on top of the shortest group member who also had blonde hair.

The group grumbled. The twins stood up first and pointed an accusing finger at the mixed-haired male. "Watch where you're going Mongrel!" They both said and with that got into the limo. Kyoya also stood up and with a "hmph!" and he got into the limo as well.

Tamaki stood up next and after helping Haruhi up, said, "Let's go Hunny," and picked up the blonde lying on top of the other blonde. Tamaki pushed both Haruhi and 'Hunny' into the vehicle, got in himself, and it took off.

Hatsuharu was still lying on the ground rubbing his head as the vehicle left. He was really shaken. "What a bunch of rich, uptight snobs!" he said as he saw the limo disappear down the street. "They could have easily moved out of the way!"

A groaning on the ground brought Haru's attention to the small blonde. "Are you okay, Momiji?" he asked as he got up and helped the little rabbit up. He noticed the outfit. "Momiji, have you decided to start dressing like a boy? What's with the change of clothes?"

The blonde boy known as 'Momiji' just stared at him confused. "Wha-?" he said stupidly. But then his eyes grew wide. "Oh no!" he cried. "Where's Bun-Bun? No!" he said eyeing the ground and searching around desperately. "They took Bun-Bun!" And with that the blonde begin to cry.

"Who the hell's Bun-Bun?" Haru asked as he watched the boy cry.

"My rabbit. You may think he's just a stupid stuffed toy but he means the world to me!" cried the poor blonde.

Haru begin to hold and cuddle the poor boy. "Don't you worry, Momiji, when I see those bastards again, I'll get your stuffed animal back!" He held the boy until the wails died down to sniffling. Then he said, "Since we're already late and lost for school, do you wanna' go get something to eat like candy or ice-cream or cake?" At this the boy's face brightened tremendously and he nodded.

"Yeah! Sweets!" The boy yelled. Haru just laughed as he took the boy's hand, picked up his bike, and started to walk with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I've finally got this idea down. Hopefully you people will enjoy it and give me feedback, for if you don't I will never update this story. So, please review and Tschuss!


	2. A Day With the Host Club Part 1

**Important Author's Note: **Thanks to all my reviewers. I tried to send you messages awhile back but it did not work because my computer is crappy so I just private messaged you guys today. Sorry. I may have to contact people directly from my e-mail or write to them when I update because my computer's so sucky. It freezes up when I try to send messages directly from this site or upload and edit my stories. Don't know why though, because I checked and there's no viruses or bugs. Anyways, I feel really bad about not updating this story especially since the chapters are all super short. I've just been having a bad summer so far. Each day I've been getting extremely bad migraines, I crashed my mom's truck or at least somebody crashed into me in my mom's truck, the day before I wrote this and on a technicality it's my fault so I have to pay. I have to go to into court the 17th and I'm going to have a very busy week starting today. Final Fantasy XII and Dirge of Cerberus both aren't coming out until next month and I'm super bored and none of the people whose stories I really like are updating. My life really sucks right now and I haven't found the inspiration to write again so it's hard. But I'm not going to be cruel to you guys so I'm updating finally even if I really don't feel like it. You guys have me under the most favorites and alerts and I got the most hits on this story so I wanted to update for you first, but you guys did not give me the most reviews. How come? It wouldn't take too long to leave me a little note, would it? C'mon, my IGPX story beat you guys out and no one watches that show! So I suppose I should update my other story first, but lucky you, I had more ideas for this story then my other one. Even though this chapter sucks, please review, for I tried hard to update for you but I'm having problems in life right now and with my crappy computer which won't upload my stories or send messages correctly. Oh and my mom's been having mental breakdowns on me lately, did I mention that?

Mom: I still love you more than life itself though, and I wouldn't trade you for any amount of money and I'm so thankful you weren't hurt! We'll be able to get another truck ...someday.

Author: Isn't she sweet? And she knows she'll never be able to afford it.

Mom: Yes, I will...someday. sigh

Author: A little optimistic there Mom?

Frighteningly Optimistic Mother:...But I love you.

Author: You won't be able to get another one though, if you keep buying me every single manga and game I want. But don't stop doing so on my behalf.

Frighteningly Optimistic Mother: Yup! Gotta' make up for your father being such a jackass to you!

Author: Thanks, Mom! And now, on to happier things. The Host Club is in their limo right now just two minutes after it took off. By the way, the next few chapters will revolve around the Host Club and then will go over to the Sohma house. Another thing is from what I know about limos and trust me I know very little, some have bars inside. Kyoya's limo has a bar that consists of drinks the host club is allowed to drink and by that I mean non-alcoholic, but I'm still calling it a bar, 'kay? So don't go, "OMFG! THE HOST CLUB DRINKS IN THEIR OWN PRIVATE LIMOS?" Because even though that's possibly true, it's not for this story. Great! Now onward.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Fruits Basket or Host Club.

**Chapter 2: A Day With the Host Club (Part 1) **

The group sat comfortably in the limo though quite unhappy. The twins were still fuming from the run-in with the 'mongrel' and were voicing it rather loudly. Kyoya was staring out the tinted window of the limo and while his demeanor was still usually calm, anybody that knew him could tell that he was upset. His body was tenser and his glasses had light reflecting off them in that kind of anime-style way and no one could see his eyes. (A/N: Most of you know this but for those who found this confusing, I'm talking about when an anime character with glasses glares so hard that light actually bounces off their glasses creating a flash instead of the person's eyes. I just didn't know how to write it so it wouldn't be confusing.) Haruhi was leaning up against Tamaki's shoulder and Hunny in his lap, both of them not only still dazed from the fall but also when Tamaki had so carelessly thrown them in the car and they both hit the edge of the bar knocking them into almost unconsciousness. Tamaki, himself, was still trying to get the two to snap out of it as he should be for being the main reason they were like this.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT MONGREL?" The twins shouted together.

"FILTHY, DIRTY, STREET RAT!" Hikaru yelled.

"He bumped into us and he didn't even apologize!" Kaoru said.

"Does he even know who we are?" Hikaru complained. "I vote we have him hunted down and shot!" Hikaru suggested loudly.

Both the twins looked around the limo only to realize that no one was listening the tiniest bit to what they had to say, well, except of course each other. "DO YOU GUYS EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT WE'RE SAYING?" they both yelled.

In response to that, Kyoya's glasses flashed dangerously when he turned towards them and Tamaki looked up from prodding Haruhi and Hunny but didn't answer them after glancing towards Kyoya. From the look they all got, Kyoya wanted absolute silence and that was final. Anybody who objected would _walk_ back to Ouran High School.

The twins looked towards one another. "Hikaru, I don't think anybody cares," Kaoru said to his brother a lot quieter than before.

"That irritates me, brother, for that mongrel just to fall on top of your beautiful body and to feel no remorse for such a thing," Hikaru complained. "How could filth such as him even think about touching you?"

"It's okay, Hikaru," Kaoru said playing along. "It only hurt a little."

"Oh Kaoru, for any other man to touch you at all, hurts me more than anything, Only I want that privilege," Hikaru said dramatically.

"Oh, Hikaru! You can't, it's wrong," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I don't care _what_ anybody else thinks. You belong only to me," Hikaru said and with that he began to hold and nuzzle his younger twin.

Both twins stopped their actions mid-way and glanced over at the rest of the group, awaiting the response. Kyoya had gone back to glaring out the window and Tamaki had gone back to prodding Haruhi and Hunny. Still, nobody was paying attention to them in the slightest. And no response. Damn. The twins both folded their arms and faced opposite each other with a "hmph!"

The ride went on for quite sometime in silence until they almost reached the high school, which was a long ways away from the place where they came from, (A/N: I'll explain about that 'place' later.) was when Tamaki managed to prod Haruhi enough to where she came to. "Ow," she said, feeling her head.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said excitedly. "We're almost to school!"

"What?" Haruhi said confused. "Oh! That's right." She hammered her palm as realization hit her. "I remember now. That guy ran us down. And then you-"

"Yeah! That jerk crashed into his superiors and had nothing to say for it!" Both the twins said in unison.

"I'm going to make a call now, to have six new uniforms waiting for us at the school so we can change out of these still dirty ones," Kyoya said as he reached for the car phone. He seemed to have calmed down a bit or at least his glasses weren't flashing anymore but his eyebrows was still furrowed slightly.

Kyoya started to make his call and the rest of the group turned towards the only person still out of it. "Hey, Hunny, are you gonna' be okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Nngh," was her answer from the small boy.

Haruhi hadn't really had a good look at the boy since they got in the car, but now she had. Hunny wasn't wearing his usual clothing. The Ouran High School male uniforms consisted of a blue shirt and black pants but Hunny was wearing a white and navy blue sailor outfit! "Um...why is Hunny wearing _that_?" She questioned.

The rest of the group except Kyoya, eyed Hunny's outfit. "That's a girl's outfit," both the twins said.

"But why is he wearing such a thing?" Haruhi asked.

"Maybe he got a little mixed up, this morning, when looking for a uniform to wear," Hikaru suggested, shrugging.

"A little mix-up?" Haruhi said thinking as she looked at Hunny.

"No matter!" Tamaki announced. "Kyoya has new uniforms being brought to the school."

"That's true, I suppose," Haruhi said.

"But Hunny doing this, gives me an idea," Tamaki said suspiciously.

"What idea?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh...nothing. Just nothing," Tamaki answered quickly but he kept glancing at the uniform and blushing.

Hikaru immediately turned to Kaoru and whispered, "Milord's thinking Haruhi would look good in that uniform."

Kaoru nodded and held his arms up, palms facing the ceiling. "What else does he think about?"

They both snickered together as the limo neared the school. "Nngh...Haru..." the boy on Tamaki's lap said as he sat up and shook his head groggily. "Where's Haru?"

"Right here, Hunny," Tamaki said to the boy who was still shaking his head as he pointed to Haruhi.

The small boy looked up at the boy that was sitting next to him. He had dark brown hair with obsidian eyes. "That's not..." he begin to say but the limo jerked to a stop. The Host Club had made it to the school.

The group began to file out while Tamaki picked up Hunny and carried him out because when Hunny saw the door opened for the group, he didn't budge. "Where are we?" the small boy asked shyly.

"Did you bump your head too hard, Hunny?" Tamaki asked. The boy looked up at Tamaki confused as the rest of the club turned towards Tamaki and glared.

"Well, you weren't exactly gentle when putting him in the car, Milord," said Hikaru.

**Flashback: **_Tamaki stood up and after helping Haruhi up, said, "Let's go, Hunny," and picked up the blonde lying on top of the other blonde. Tamaki pushed both Haurhi and Hunny into the vehicle and they hit the edge of the bar with a loud 'klunk!' He then got in himself and the limo took off. "Haruhi! Hunny!" Tamaki said shocked and picked the two off the ground laying Hunny down on his lap and Haruhi up against his shoulder. The twins watched him as if he was an idiot and Kyoya stared out his window leaving off where this crappy chapter began in the first place._

"Oh, so that's what happened," Tamaki said as realization seemed to hit him for the first time. "Well, Hunny, don't you worry. You'll be better soon enough!"

With that, the Host Club made their way into the school and to Music Room 3, Tamaki forcibly carrying Hunny all the way for the boy seemed unusually reluctant to go anywhere with the group today. As they arrived, there was somebody waiting for them in the room.

"Master Kyoya, I have brought the uniforms you requested with the appropriate sizes," the man said. (A/N: With all the info on the club members Kyoya seems to know, I assumed sizes would be one of them.)

"Put them right there and then you are dismissed," Kyoya answered.

"Yes, sir," said the man and he did what he was told.

"What is this place?" asked the small blonde boy who was still in Tamaki's arms. The group once again turned to him.

"Hunny! Was that bump enough to cause you to completely forget?" Tamaki said with worry as he began to feel the boy's head all around.

"Wow, Milord!" Both the twins said in unison. "You really knocked him good!"

"Just relax a bit, you'll feel better, Hunny," said Kyoya ignoring the situation and taking his uniform from the bag.

"Morons," Haruhi muttered to herself as the lightbulb above her head flickered on at 'Hunny's' last comment. "Still haven't figured it out, yet."

"Anyways, now we need to change into our clean clothes, and get ready for school," Kyoya said. "Once classes end we will meet back here and discuss what we're going to do about our plan now that it's been ruined. We can't use that building, we can't use this room, and we can't use school grounds. We have to find somewhere else we can have our little get together but I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Don't worry, Host Club!" Tamaki announced loudly while dramatically throwing his hands into the air. "I, your father, we'll find a solution to this problem!"

"Ow..." said a voice from the floor. The group looked down. "That...was mean," the boy that had once been in Tamaki's arms was now sprawled on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hunny," Tamaki said as the group once again glared at him because of his clumsiness.

"If you keep throwing him around like that, Milord," Kaoru said. "He's going to have some serious physical problems later on."

"Yes, I think that you and I, Kaoru, should take care of Hunny from now on," Hikaru said. "One concussion is enough for the day. C'mon Hunny." And with that the twins lifted the boy off the floor and made their way to the uniform bag. They got out the clean uniforms for themselves as well as Hunny's and waited while Haruhi grabbed her own and left to change in the bathroom. Now, the men could change on their own.

Tamaki made his way to a corner of the room and began to change. Kyoya made his way to a different corner and began to change. And the twins' dressed each other in their own corner. One corner left, but Hunny wasn't in it. No, he was still in the middle of the room wondering what the hell was going on. The group changed and they all turned around and noticed the boy standing in the middle of the room looking extremely out of place in his cute sailor uniform.

"Well, change, Hunny," Tamaki said.

"Um," was all the boy said before he was grabbed by the twins.

"He just wants to have somebody to do it for him," Hikaru said suggestively. "Like Kaoru and I have."

Kaoru giggled. "Brother, stop it," he said feigning embarrassment.

It didn't take long before the twin boys were tugging at Hunny's sailor uniform and trying to pry it off of him. "Hey! No, don't do that!" the blonde cried. "Stop! Waaah!" the small boy's eyes began to tear up.

"Stop, members!" Tamaki ordered as he ran to the now, crying boy. "Hunny," he said calmly, "what's wrong? Don't you want to change into _boy's_ clothes?"

Hunny shook his head. "No, I feel more comfortable in girl's clothes."

The rest of the Host Club stared at him shocked. "What?" the twins said in unison.

Kyoya, who had been standing there watching them the whole time, suddenly had a look of understanding cross his face. The lightbulb above his head had just flickered on and all he said was, "Hmmm," as his head immediately turned to Tamaki to await his response.

Tamaki had a confounded look on his face like most rich people do when you tell them 'no.' (A/N: Anyone who hasn't ever told an extremely wealthy person 'no' before should try it. It's the funniest damn look you'll ever get.) But he didn't give up. "But Hunny, you're a _boy _and boys wear _boy _clothingYou wouldn't want your mother and father to utterly reject you, now would you?" At this the boy's attention snapped to Tamaki so quickly, and he released the loudest and saddest sounding wails that could be heard throughout the school building.

The other members covered their ears as Tamaki tried to calm the boy down. "I'm sorry, Hunny, I didn't mean it that way. Calm down, please." Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru, all glared at their idiot leader as he desperately attempted to get the boy to stop crying but to no avail. When they looked back at the boy again though, they saw something they never had expected. Hunny had cream bunny ears with dark brown tips sticking out of his head. The boy was wailing on without noticing and Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru, all exchanged glances among each other as Tamaki, their really dumb leader, inspected the ears curiously.

"Hunny, these ears," said Tamaki. "They give me an idea." With that Tamaki began to glance around the room. "Hang on, Hunny." The boys wails died down to sniffling as he watched Tamaki searching. The three other members' heads had shifted to Tamaki looking around in amazement, but when they looked back at the boy he was back to normal. No bunny ears in sight.

Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru, once again exchanged glances. Then they huddled together. "Did you see that?" Kaoru whispered looking frightened.

"I think so," said Kyoya. They glanced over their shoulders at Hunny who was watching Tamaki through sniffles and then once again turned back to one another.

"The ears, right? We _all _saw them?" asked Hikaru.

The huddled group all stared at one another worriedly. "No," Kyoya said. "We _all _saw _nothing_."

The twins nodded in agreement and the group split, with the twins going to a corner of the room and Kyoya heading for the telephone on the desk. Something didn't add up to Kyoya and that was a bad thing. A very bad thing. Kyoya picked up the phone and began to dial while the twins in the corner begin to hum a tune together. Tamaki was still searching around the room. "Where did I put it when I came in here?" he asked himself.

"Hello," said Kyoya on the phone. "Yes, is this the Mental Health Hotline? I need to speak with someone. This is strictly confidential, right? No one will know? Great, then I'll be glad to give you my name and my problem."

The twins had their arms wrapped around each other and were rocking back in forth as they sang: _"But we're not crazy, we're just a little unwell, we know right now you can't tell, but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of we."_

"Ah! That's right!" Tamaki said. The three other members stopped their antics and looked at Tamaki. He fished through his dirty discarded jacket and pulled out a stuffed cream rabbit. "I knew I put him somewhere when we fell." Tamaki announced. "Here you go, Hunny," He said as he handed the stuffed bunny to the small blonde.

"W-What is this?" the boy sniffed.

Tamaki and the twins all looked as if the world was gonna' end. Had Hunny just denied Bun-Bun? The twins looked at one another as both the lightbulbs above their heads flickered on.

"I had a feeling, Kaoru," said Hikaru to his twin quietly.

"Yes, brother, me too after the bunny-ears," Kaoru said but then quickly glanced at Kyoya and then back to his brother, "which never happened by the way."

Tamaki who was still dumbstruck stared down at the boy. "Hunny, why?"

At that moment Haruhi walked out fully changed. "I'm sorry," she said. "It took so long because..." she trailed off when she noticed the silence in the room. Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kyoya caught her eye almost immediately and then she knew that they all had figured it out. She glanced at Tamaki, however, and knew that the moron still had not.

Tamaki became all teary-eyed and threw his arms around the boy. "I'm so sorry, Hunny," he said. "He's forgotten about himself all because of my clumsiness!. I failed to see how really ill you were Hunny, but don't worry, I'll help you get better!" 'Hunny's' eyes widened as the man yelled this dramatically into his shoulder while the four other members sweatdropped. Their leader could be so dense sometimes.

Kyoya hung up the phone forgetting about the call and said, "Well in any case, until our leader can figure the situation out, I think it would be best if 'Hunny' stay here until after school when we can discuss what we're going to do about this little problem."

"But if the teachers see that Hunny's not in his classes and they haven't been informed of anything, won't they call his parents?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll have something done about it after school," said Kyoya. "They won't call until then anyway."

"Good idea, Kyoya!" Tamaki said. The four members sweatdropped again at their leader's stupidity. This was coming from someone who still hadn't figured 'it' out yet. "That way Hunny can rest here and get better!" :)

Haruhi's mind just snapped. "How are your grades so high?"

Tamaki just looked at her shocked. "Whatever do you mean, Haruhi?" he asked.

"Ugh!" she said in frustration. "Never mind, Tamaki, never mind."

"Class is about to start," Kyoya announced. "We meet back here immediately after school."

"Right!" the rest of the members said.

Haruhi then turned to the small boy. "You stay here and rest, 'kay? We'll come back for you and get this mess all cleared up after school."

"Um...'kay," said the little blonde.

And with that the group filed out shutting the door and leaving the small boy inside. He heard the door 'click' from the outside and was pretty much able to figure out he'd been locked in the room. He sighed and sat down. This was a really bad day. He'd been kidnapped by a bunch of lunatics who acted nice and called him 'Honey,' all the time. He wished one of his cousins was here with him. Anyone of them would do. Even Kyo, just as long as he wasn't alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yup, that's all you get for now. Sorry, it's a real sucky chapter but like I said, I don't feel inspired right now. I think I made Tamaki too stupid. I know he's extremely book smart but he lacks a lot of common sense so I didn't know how far I should go with him. Oh and if you were confused by this, the lightbulb thing is me attempting to immitate the anime. When I look back at it though, I don't think I did a very good job. Again, sorry. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. Even if it's just to flame me.


End file.
